Amor entre mentiras
by Sra. Cullen18
Summary: Bella en una visita a Forks,conocerá al mujeriego Edward Cullen, quien hará que la vida de Bella tome un giro inesperado.¿Que pasará cuando Edward se de cuenta que Bella no es una de sus tantas conquistas? ¿Podrán enamorarse entre tantas mentiras?
1. Chapter 1

**2 de Noviembre**

**Bella**** POV**

Estaba soñando con mi niñez en Forks; estaban todos en mi sueño, los chicos de la escuela, mi familiares, todos…

Y en eso el maldito despertador, comenzó a aturdirme, de un manotazo lo tiré de la cómoda, rompiéndome la mano y fastidiosa, levanté mi rostro molesto y vi el reloj que marcaba las 7.00.

_¡NO, no podía ser, hoy es mi entrevista para entrar en la universidad y comenzaba en una hora, llegaba tarde! Que lindo va a quedar en tu historial Isabella… _- pensé-

Me cambié rápidamente, me tome un poco de jugo que encontré de casualidad en mi heladera para variar y salí corriendo hacia la parada de colectivo. Cuando pisé excremento de perro –mi cara se transformó-

_Bueno… un típico día de Isabella Swan. Querida Bella hoy será un buen día _–me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo_-_

Yo era una chica de bajos recursos, que se había mudado a Phoenix hace ya varios años, dejando todo atrás. Mi padre sigue viviendo en Forks pero mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Phoenix después de su separación; mi madre se caso con un hombre más joven que ella, lo cual ni mi padre ni yo aceptamos. Y ahora ya que soy mayor de edad me iré a Texas a la Universidad por lo cual estoy muy contenta.

Todos estos pensamientos nublaban mi mente hasta que un ruido me sobresaltó, se había pinchado una rueda del colectivo…

Así que me quedé muda e insulte a mi árbol genealógico hasta el cansancio. Y me eche a correr, bueno… solo estaba a unas 36 cuadras del hotel donde me esperaba el Equipo Directivo de

La Universidad. Suspire con desgano y salí, corrí unas 3 cuadras y no pude más. Y obviamente mi estado físico no ayudó de mucho, así que me tomé un taxi.

¡Haría lo que fuera por llegar!

…..

**7 de Diciembre**

Estaba tomando el desayuno y un mensaje de mi mejor amiga, Alice, me distrajo y descuide accidentalmente las tostadas.

Bella, tengo buenas noticias,

a que no sabes quien será

tu compañera en la universidad..

Alice.

Se dibujo una radiante sonrisa en mi rostro y le conteste rápidamente, pero antes que lo hiciera un olor a quemado me saco del celular.. ¡_Oh, los panes! _–fui a la cocina y saque los panes, estos estaban tan negros como el carbón- Después de un respiro conteste:

Que bueno Alice, me alegra mucho.

Pero aún no se si me aceptaron.

Tendríamos que vernos. Lastima

que estés en Fork, te extraño.

Bella.

Empecé a desayunar una ensalada de frutas que había quedado de la noche anterior mientras prendía mi pequeña televisión…

No seas tonta, claro que entraste,

eres toda una cerebrito. Y también

te extraño, amiga. Te veo pronto.

Alice.

"¿Te veo pronto?" ¿Alice esta viajando para acá y no me dijo nada? Mi teléfono sonó sobresaltándome y vi que se trataba de Charlie. _Que raro, el nunca me llama. _Así que curiosa como estaba, atendí.

_ Bells

_ Hola Charlie

_ Jovencita, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames padre y no Charlie?

_ Bueno.. –dije rodeando mis ojos- Padre, ¿A que se debe tu inesperada llamada?

_ Bueno, verás. _Se me ocurrió_ una estupenda idea. ¿Qué tal si vienes a pasar el verano a Forks, con tu padre, y tus amigos?

Me quedé sorprendida por la invitación. Obviamente fue de Alice la idea, a Charlie… o mejor dicho, a mi padre, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido. Y por supuesto yo aceptaría, con lo que extraño a ese pueblucho y a toda la gente que hay en él, ¿Cómo no aceptar?

_ ¿Bella?, ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, perdón por tardar en contestar, estaba pensando en… algo. Charl… Papa, ¿Seguro que fue tu idea?

_ Em… Bueno, puede ser que Alice haya tenido que ver…

_ Papa… -dije en advertencia-

_ Bueno, mucho que ver –dijo haciéndome reír- Entonces.. ¿Aceptas?

_ Claro –chillé emocionada-

_ Bueno Alice ya tiene todo organizado, te vendrás en avión. Alice, compró los boletos y te los envió por correo, pero tranquila no dejaré que ella los pague, yo le daré la plata –dijo Charlie, y yo fruncí el ceño-

_ No, tu no pagarás nada que sea gasto mío. Yo le daré el dinero y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta –dije muy decidida y firme-

…

_ No –dijo la pequeña Alice después de abrazarme efusivamente luego de nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto de Forks-

_ Alice –rezongué como una niña pequeña- Ten la plata de los boletos ahora –dije con voz amenazadora-

_ No –dijo seria y fría- Es un regalo… -dijo sacándole importancia al tema-

_ Bueno… -dije con una idea rondando por mi mente- Entonces, si este es un regalo no me comprarás más nada durante mi estadía aquí –afirmé sonriendo con malicia-

_ ¿Sabes que no pienso hacerte caso, verdad? –dijo Alice poniendo sus delicadas manos ya formadas en puños sobre su fina cintura y levantando un ceja-

_ Entonces aceptarás el dinero del boleto –dije-

_ Bueno… -dijo Alice estirando la mano sin hacer ningún berrinche-

_ Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté acercándome más por si había escuchado mal-

_ Dije "Bueno" –dijo tratándome de tarada-

Alice era una de esas personas que no soportaban que las contradigan. Y hay algo sospechoso en este asunto, no puede ser que haya aceptado sin más… _¡Ay, Bella que desconfiada eres! –_me reprochó una vocecita en mi interior-

_ ¿Quién eres tu, y que le hiciste a la duende diabólica? –Alice frunció el ceño al escuchar al apodo que le puse-

_ ¿Me darás el dinero o me dejas que te lo regale? –dijo sonriendo como un angelito-

_ Toma –dije depositando el dinero rápidamente en su mano. Lo hice como si me fuera a morder. Alice se limitó a poner mala cara y asentir-

_ Bueno, mucha charla, déjenme ver a mi pequeña –dijo Esme con una dulce sonrisa y acercándose para abrazarme. Abrazo el cual correspondí-

Para mí, los padres de Alice son como mis segundos padres. Su casa siempre fue la mía y lo mismo con Alice, claro.

Después de la llegada a Forks y de haber almorzado con Charlie en un restaurante de Forks, me fui junto a mi padre a casa.

Ya había pasado más una semana de mi regreso a Forks, era Sábado. Me levanté de muy buen humor, me bañé, me cambié y me fui a mi bar favorito a desayunar. "Breos", que estaba ubicado a unas pocas cuadras de mi casa, yo desayunaba muy seguido ahí y conocía a medio mundo. Antes de mudarme a Phoenix, claro. Pero desde que llegué prácticamente me la pasé desayunando ahí todos los días.

Entré al local y estaba repleto de gente, dos o tres mesas grandes llena de amigos y colegas de trabajo. Era un lugar muy conocido en Forks.

_ Sally –le dije a la recepcionista en forma de saludo- ¿hay mesa para mi? –dije encantadora con una sonrisa-

_ Bella –dijo sonriendo – Que bueno vert… -

_ Bella – vino Marcus interrumpiendo a Sally- Ven, ven, pasa por aquí. ¿Cómo no va a haber mesa para ti, mi mejor clienta? –dijo con una amplia sonrisa y tomando propiedad de mi brazo- Sally –dijo Marcus con desprecio- Vamos muchacha, ¿en que pensabas?, ¿dejar a Bella sin mesa? Bella fue, y ahora desde su llegada a Forks es, la clienta más importante de Breos –dijo tratándola como un trapo viejo-

Marcus es el "dueño" del lugar y se cree la gran cosa por dirigirlo, trata a la gente como basura por ello nunca quise salir con él, por más que por fuera sea bonito, pero por dentro es un desgraciado. Y todos los que trabajaban en "Breos" lo sabían.

Vi una mueca triste en el rostro de Sally… no, no iba a permitir que trate así a mi amiga.

_ Marcus –dije subiendo el tono de voz en forma de reto, con un habla fría y amenazadora. No se porque, pero eso, siempre funcionó con él. Y tal parece que no perdí mi toque-

_ Bella…-dijo disminuyendo el tono de voz y con dificultades para tragar-

_ No trates así a Sally ella es muy buena en lo que hace –dije con una falsa sonrisa y voz un poco intimidante-

_ Si, pero… -dijo el, pero yo no lo deje terminar-

_ Es más necesitaría un cargo más alto del que tiene y tu que eres el dueño puedes dárselo, ¿verdad?-empecé desafiante-

_ Es que… -empezó a disminuir mucho el tomo de voz, ya que mi reacción hizo que todos nos miraran- yo no soy el dueño, soy algo como un subgerente.

_ Guau.. –dije haciéndome la asombrada, él sonrió con orgullo- pero que cargo más patético y más, si tiene el sub adelante –dejándolo en shock- Bueno, -dije al fin- es lo que hay –cerré la carta dejándolo a él y a todos los demás atónitos menos a mi amiga que me sonreía en complicidad y yo le guiñé un ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

_ ¿Lo mismo de siempre, Bella? –dijo pronunciando lentamente mi nombre al oído de Marcus-

_ Ves, Marcus. A eso me refiero… eficacia, como la de esta jovencita sin yo decir nada ya pedí me orden. Si, gracias Sally –dije, y todos volvieron a lo suyo-

Esperé un rato mi orden cuando Sally me la trajo, que estaba controlada por Marcus…

_ Gracias –susurró y volvió a su trabajo-

_ No hay de qué –dije en respuesta también susurrando-

Tomé mi desayuno lentamente mientras sacaba mi netbook, para seguir con mi historia, en mis tiempos libres escribía historias, como un hobbie.

Sentí que alguien del bar me estaba mirando, y cerré mi netbook algo curiosa, tenia la impresión de ser observada pero.. no se por quien. Me detuve a mirar lentamente a mi alrededor para ver porque sentía eso.

Y si, un muchacho precioso, que por poco babeo mi remera favorita, era él el que me miraba. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Nos mirábamos fijos cautivados uno por el otro y sin disimular, la moza al darse cuenta que me miraba se interpuso en el trayecto cortando nuestro magnetismo pero él se tiró un poco para atrás y me miro con ternura.

Guau… -pensé- pero que ojos verdes esmeralda tan cautivadores, que espalda más ancha y musculosa a pesar de su remera, en conjunto con esos brazos protectores y ese pelo cobrizo todo alborotado que me fascinaba. Jamás en mi vida vi a un chico tan guapo como este; Marcus no le llega ni a los talones y eso que Marcus, tenia su encanto esto si no fuera tan engreído.

Basta Bella, -me dije a mi misma- disimula eres muy obvia, más que obvia… -decía una mini Bella dentro de mi-

Es que no puedo me pierdo en su todo, más que nada en esos ojos, podría estar perdida en ellos horas y horas y sin que nadie me encuentre.

Pero todo, no podía ser tan perfecto, algo en mi iba a fallar… era obvio.

_ Tu cuenta Bella –dijo Sally tratando de comprender que era lo que miraba tan detenidamente- Be - lla, -canturreó agitando su mano frente a mi cara-

_ Sí, emm… lo siento estaba viendo… algo –en estas dos últimas palabras mi voz disminuyo notoriamente-

_ ¿A quien miras, picarona? –dijo sonriendo-

_ ¿Yo? a nadie –dije sin convencerla-

_ Aja… ¿ese alguien esta en la ventana con un porte imponente?

_ Shh, si puede ser –dije ruborizada-

_ Y no te culpo –me respondió esta y rompimos en risas- bueno, pero parece que vos a él también le gustas -dijo sentándose en la mesa olvidando que era su hora de trabajo- no a parado de mirarte, lastima que no lo pueda verle bien de cerca.

_ Sally –dije sin parar de mirarlo- ¿que hora es? –pregunté apurada tomando su brazo para ver el reloj- OH, NO! Llego tarde –Salí corriendo del local con Sally siguiéndome-

_ ¿Qué ocurre Bella? –pregunto tan desesperada como yo-

_ Mi padre debe de estar muy preocupado por mi, le dije que estaría 11:30 en su casa y… ¡son más de las doce! –chillé- me matará, el es capaz de llamar a todas las unidades de la jefatura de policía cuando ve que no llego a casa –le conté a Sally, que subió a un taxi conmigo pero antes de que entrara la frené-

_ Espera, ¿Y tu trabajo?

_ Ah.. Está bien, Marcus ya tuvo suficiente. No creo que le moleste que salga un rato- dijo Sally despreocupada, entrando ahora sí en el auto-

_ Bella.. ¿es para tanto lo de tu padre?, vivís sola en tu departamento, en Phoenix, y pensas que se preocupará por que llegues media hora tarde –dijo sacándole importancia al tema-

_ Decís eso porque nunca viste a Charlie descontrolado como en el verano anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

Fuimos con Alice a la Push y mi padre estaba viendo un partido en nuestra antigua televisión, le avisé, y partimos. Mi padre estaba muy entretenido por lo cual olvidó lo que le había avisado y a las tres horas volvíamos para mi casa con Alice y vimos patrulleros por todos lados, pero no le dimos mucha importancia. Y cuando llegué a casa, esta estaba allanada de policías; imagínatelo mi padre y Carlisle desesperados. Pensé lo peor, salí de mi auto, pensando que había pasado algo malo.

Y había sido mi padre el del alboroto por haber estado tres horas fuera de mi casa, me grito, me castigo, y no me dejo explicarle a él lo ocurrido, que el se había olvidado.

Por suerte que estuve con Alice y que ella le explicó todo a su tío, y él a Charlie. Y me tuvo que pedir disculpas. A partir de ese día Charlie esta medio traumado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sally y yo reímos. Y miramos al conductor al cual por poco le faltaban los pocholos estaba escuchando toda la historia y al parecer le gusto porque al darse cuenta que lo mirábamos dijo:

_ ¿Y que paso después?-dijo entusiasmado, Sally y yo estallamos en risas-

Llegamos a lo de Charlie…

_ Hola, papá, llegué –dije entrando a la casa con Sally de tras mío-

_ Bella –corrió y me abrazo con el teléfono en la mano- casi llamo a las patrullas –dijo nervioso-

Sally y yo reímos a más no poder.

…..

**Chicas! Acá les dejo el primer cap de una nueva historia. Ojalá que les guste. Por favor, dejen reviews diciendome si les gusta la historia. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Esta vez era la vencida, tenia que encontrarla en Breos hoy, ya no aguantaba más debía verla, o hablarle, o algo.

Esa preciosa chica de ojos chocolate que a través de ellos podría obligarte a cualquier cosa, ese pelo marrón oscuro sedoso. Esa chica tenia que ser mía.

Volví a el maldito bar a la misma mesa un Sábado como el anterior. Y si no le gusto y si me miraba pensando que era un pervertido, y si me tenia miedo y por eso me quería tener controlado. Si, debe de ser eso –me dije a mi mismo mirando el piso-

_Esa chica nunca me daría bola a mi –ups! Creo que lo dije en voz alta-

_ Vamos Edward, amigo, ya basta de pensar en esa –dijo Emmett dándome fuerzas-

_ Em, no puedo, me tiene de la cabeza… ¿y si no le guste? –dije poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos con una mueca de disgusto-

_ Vamos Edward, ¿no dijiste que no te paraba de mirar? –dijo Emmett-

_ Si, pero, si pensó que era un sicópata pervertido que la quería acosar -dije preguntándome-

_ Ah.. ¿estonces la acosabas? Eh… pillin –dijo riendo-

_ Basta Emmett, no es gracioso –dije ya medio desesperado-

_ Amigo… eres el más codiciado y vanidoso en Forks todas las chicas te quieren, Cullencito –rió- Ed, no hay chica en todo Forks que no te allá querido.

Quise hablar, pero me detuvo…

_ Edward –empezó- te daré unas cuantas razones por las cuales encontraras a esa chica y la tendrás :

Eres según las chicas, el más "guapo" de todo Forks. Después de mi obvio – yo reí-

Eres multimillonario y tienes toda la facha –dijo agitando su mano la cual choque –volví a reír-

Este es un pueblucho insulso y pequeño, hay tantos lagartos, excepto nosotros dos y tenemos a todas atrás –reí como el mejor y choque mi puño con Emmett-

Eres el ROMPE CORAZONES más conocido de todas las épocas, eres el rey de la apoderacion y destrozo de varias de las mujercitas de Froks, amigo… -suspiro- eres grande –finalizo- A, y no solo en Forks, porque en Inglaterra no te iba nada mal con las nenas…

OH… y me olvidaba… -yo lo miré-

Eres el más fiestero, nochero y ganador que hay aquí… después de Muaa –y nos reímos juntos-

Esta noche –ambos nos miramos- ¡PARTUSA! –gritamos y reímos mientre chocábamos nuestras cervezas y Emmett finalizó…-

El "perla negra" va a zarpar esta noche al "High Society" es la gran apertura en Port Ángeles, va a estar lleno de minas –chocamos los diez y pedimos la cuenta- y tu amiga de ojos chocolate no va estar en el, Ed, ya olvidala.

Yo hice una mueca de tristeza y nos fuimos.

…..11:30 PM …..….

Bella POV

_ Vamos, Bella, solo esta vez… la gran apertura del "High Society" es hoy en Post Ángeles, mala amiga… -insistió Alice otra vez con lo mismo -

_ No –dije ofuscada-

_ Solo por esta noche vamos a divertirnos –hizo un puchero al cual nunca podía decir no, pero esta vez lo intentaría-

_ N… n… -como podía ser que no salía nada de mi boca- Bueno, esta bien. Pero solo por esta vez -dije mientra Alice plantaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y daba pequeños saltitos-

_ Gracias Bella, ¿pero?... ¿Qué haces acá? –yo fruncí el ceño- Vete a bañar Bella, vamos, vamos… -chilló Alice exaltada-

Me fui a bañar, el agua me relajo, sentir el cuerpo limpio y calentito me hizo sentir mejor, pero.. mi cabeza seguía pensando en ese absurdo chico del cual me quede totalmente hipnotizaba.

Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser?, ¿Qué será de él?, ¿tendrá novia, le habré gustado?... ¿Lo volveré a ver?-todas esas preguntas nublaron mi mente por completo, pero la más interesante para mi era la última, _¿Lo volveré a ver?-_

Alice me miraba tratando de saber en que pensaba…

_ ¿Qué? –pregunté con carita inocente-

_ Quiero saber, ¿en que estas pensando? –me miro Alice intrigada-

_ ¿Yo?... no, en nada … importante –suspiré- de todas formas Ali el contártelo no cambia nada –dije con una mueca de tristeza-

_ Si, cambia –dijo ella tomando mi mano-

_ Es… es por el chico del bar, lo quiero volver a ver –dije con una tonalidad rosada en mi cara al recordar lo ocurrido en "Breos"-

_ Lo _vas_ a volver a ver –dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

_ ¿Y vos, como sabes eso? –pregunte sin creerle ni una sola palabra-

_ Soy síquica… –rió- ¿no sabias? -

_ Si, si duendecita… claro –reí-

Me puse la ropa que me eligió Alice que estaba tendida sobre mi cama. Era una mini de jean azul, muy corta para mi gusto, y una remera transparente con un top abajo blanco y espirales multicolores muy sexy y atrevido. Pero yo no era mucho de salir por eso, Alice dice que cuando lo hago, lo tengo que hacer bien; con "todas las reglas".

Jasper y Rosalie, su hermana, nos pasaron a buscar con el auto de Jazz. Jasper tenia un perfume muy bonito que le regalo Alice por su aniversario. Rose estaba espléndida con el pelo recogido por el calor y con los bucles recién armados.

Legamos y no se podía estacionar, así que Alice y yo, bajamos del auto y mientras Jasper y Rosalie, iban a buscar donde estacionarse Alice y yo entramos al bar.

El bar estaba llenísimo de gente. Con Alice, nos tomamos unos cuantos tragos, Alice paro en el tercero pero al ser mi primera vez yo con solo dos tragos ya estaba ida. Alice se quedo en la barra pero yo, me fui cantando el hit del momento, a bailar en el centro de la pista, alocadamente llamando la atención de todos.

Edward POV

Estaba muy aburrido casi a punto de irme del bar, pero unas piernas que subían y bajaban alborotadamente captaron mi atención de inmediato, la miré de pies a cabeza a esa sexy portadora de esa mini azul que me enloquecía.

Esta se puso a bailar con un hombre alto, robusto de pelo oscuro, bailaron bien hasta que este, la presiono hacia él con el fin de besarla y la chica trataba de resistirse. De inmediato me fui a la pista, empujando a quien se me interponía en el camino, y al fin llegue a ella.

Respiré hondo y tomé poder de su mano, mire al muchacho con una mueca de "está conmigo", una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y el de ella, haciendo que la chica diera unos pasos hacia atrás apartándose de mi, la mire. Al darme vuelta el gigantesco hombre me puso un tremendo gancho derecho, y caí sobre el pecho de la sexy chica.

Nos miramos al instante….

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada acariciando mi cara, no pude evitar gemir por el dolor- Oh, lo siento –se disculpó-

_ Ahora creo sentirme mejor –respondí dándole una sonrisa-

Por fin la encontré, era la preciosa chica de "Breos", no pude evitar sonreír.

Ella me ayudo a levantarme y nos quedamos en silencio.

Yo me perdí en ese mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos, después baje a su boca, como deseaba llegar a esos carnosos labios curvos y delicados. Ella frunció el ceño.

_ Gracias… por salvarme –dijo subiendo por unos instantes sus comisuras-

Haciendo que de repente vuelva a la realidad y le conteste de a prisa.

_ De nada –respondí dejándonos en un tremendo silencio-

_ Y… ¿bueno? –dijo con cara antipática, cortando mi transe yo no respondí nada solo puse cara de tarado y sonreí -

_ Así que.. tanta miradita, mucho agradecimiento, te caíste encima mío para salvarme… ¿y no me vas a pedir ni siquiera mi teléfono? –dijo reprochándome con mala cara, yo, estaba shock-

Y tenía razón, le iba a hablar pero justo me interrumpió…

_ Igual gracias… -dijo sin sacar su mala cara, yo hice un intento de sonrisa- por subirme el autoestima, suerte –al pronunciar estas palabras se dio media vuelta y antes de que diera un paso la tomé por la mano atrayéndola hacia mi bruscamente, puse mi otra mano en su cintura, me acerqué lentamente a su oído cosa de no recibir otro golpe, ya bastantes por esta noche y le susurré…

_ Mañana en "Breos" 13:30, te espero a almorzar –deposité un dulce beso en su comisura izquierda, le sonreí y me fui, bien galán de telenovela-

Ella se quedo impactada por mi reacción, se quedo tétrica, parada en su lugar, inmóvil.

…..Al día siguiente…

Bella POV

Ni bien abrí los ojos, todo me daba vuelta, y una resaca aturdió mi cabeza así que me fui a la cocina a tomarme una bayaspirina.

Entré a la cocina, tropezándome con la bolsa de basura que me había olvidado de sacar el día anterior, al levantar la vista vi el reloj y salí corriendo, me puse lo primero que encontré y me fui directo a "Breos". Pero, cuando llegue, era tarde… él ya no estaba, lo había dejado plantado y sabia que no lo iba a ver más.

Una gran tristeza inundo mi cuerpo de angustia y era mi culpa, yo se que no lo conocía pero era tan guapo, y… protector, que… _¡Ah… Estupida Bella Swan! ¡No puedo creer que me quedé dormida!_.

Salí frustrada de "Breos" con muchas ganas de llorar iba caminando como si ya no hubiera vuelta a tras, sin darme cuenta me caminé como … 18 cuadras hacia el centro comercial. Y en eso escuche una chica que gritaba… era Alice:

_ ¡Hey, Bella!, ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto sonriendo con Jasper a su lado, seguro venían del Shopping porque ambos estaban cubiertos por bolsas de marca-

_ Alice, me quiero matar –dije dejando mi cabeza, frustrada, sobre uno de su hombro- ¡Me quede dormida! Y cuando me di cuenta fui a "Breos" –dije casi sollozando-

_ ¿Y? –pregunto- ¿te espero?

_ No, Alice –negué con la cabeza- yo también me hubiera ido si tenia que esperar dos horas a alguien y, que no se si se va a presentar –dije, y ella me abrazo-

_ Bueno, tranquila, aun no te casas, Bella –sonrió Alice, yo la miré con mala cara- Si, lose –Alice trago saliva- no fue un buen chiste –se puso seria-

_ Si, -respondí-

_ Bueno, ¿tenes su teléfono?... –dijo Jasper, yo negué con la cabeza-

_ ¿Su mail? –preguntó Alice y volví a negar con mi cabeza- ¿Su celular?, ¿su nombre o apellido?... ¿o algo? –Alice, ya se estaba desesperando-

_ ¡No….! -dije, dejando caer me cabeza frustrada en el hombro de Alice nuevamente- Voy por chocolate –dije triste-

Típico de mi, a hogar mis penas en chocolate o helado.

_ No, no, no y no –canturreó Alice- nada de eso Isabella –dijo ya seria, tomándome por los hombros y llevándome hacías Jasper-

Quien sonrió y dijo:

_ Veo que no la podremos dejar sola –rió Jasper-

_ O, se volverá obesa –dijo Alice, provocando que Jasper riera nuevamente-

_ Así, que por llorar y querer hogar tus penas en chocolate, vas a venir a esa "divertida" cena con la familia de Alice con nosotros –dijo Jasper en chiste, pero al parecer, solo él y yo lo tomamos así-

_ Perfecta idea, mi amor –dijo Alice con una sonrisita malvada-

_ Ni lo pienses que aceptaré tu oferta –dije seria-

_ No Bella –dijo Alice y yo sonreí- si no es una oferta, te estoy diciendo lo que vamos a hacer. Y te vas a quedar en mi casa hasta que esto de comer chocolate se te valla de la mente –rió-

OH… no, comenzó mi tortura…. –pensé-

….. 21:30 PM…

Bella POV

Estaba en casa con Alice…

_Vamos, Bella. Estas hermosa –dijo Alice con una sonrisa- Te lo digo como la experta en modas que soy –dijo la presumida de Alice, yo reí ante este pensamiento y ella me sacó la lengua-

_ Parezco una muñeca de torta –refunfuñe- Eso necesito –grité sobresaltando a Alice- ¡Una torta!, de chocolate y dulce de leche –sonreí caminando hacia la cocina-

_ No señorita Swan –canturreó Alice- Vamos Jasper, viene para acá , Bella… -dijo Alice con un puchero, muy convincente, para que le hiciera caso-

Agarré mi bolso porque después de la reunión de la familia de Alice, me quedaba a dormir en su casa.

Alice vive con sus tíos, Esme y Carlisle. Porque sus padres desaparecieron cuando ella tenia ocho meses, y ella ni los recuerda. Sus tíos la adoptaron y la llenaron de todo y más, mucho más amor que otra cosa; por eso para Alice sus padres son Carlisle y Esme y para ellos, Alice es su hija. Pero ellos tienen otro hijo, al cual nunca conocí, ni me acuerdo el nombre, si oí hablar de él, claro. Creo que nunca lo vi porque se fue a estudiar a… algo así como Reino Unido y Alice se quedó acá.

De pronto una rotunda curiosidad lleno mi cuerpo, quería saber todo sobre este chico, el primo de Alice. Tuve curiosidad y por eso, me propuse, preguntarle todas mis dudas a Alice, disimuladamente, sino, pensaría que me gustaba su primo, y nada que ver.

Íbamos en el auto y yo rompí el silencio…

_Así que… cena familiar, ¿va a estar _toda_ tu familia? –pregunte como si nada-

_ Sep, -contestó rápidamente- Carlisle, Esme, mi primito, un amigo de mi primo, Jasper, su hermana, vos y yo –sonrió Alice-

_ Ah…. Y… ¿Cómo se llama tu primo? –pregunté sin que se me notara la gran curiosidad-

_ Edward –contestó rápidamente-

_Ah…. Y… ¿vive con ustedes Edward? –pregunte disimulando mi gran, gran interés por él-

_ Ahora si, pero antes tenía su propio departamento, pero pasaba la mayor cantidad del tiempo acá, por el piano – Alice sonrió- y por eso volvió a casa. A parte de porque me extrañaba, claro –dijo Alice mandándose la parte y provocando un carcajada por parte de Jasper-

_Guau.. ahora__ lo iba a conocer, que bueno, por fin se acaba el juego del primo misterioso –_ ante este pensamiento, no pude evitar sonreír-

Jasper me miro por el retrovisor y sonrió.

_ Ah… ¿toca piano? –pregunte atónita-

_ Si, y muy bien debo admitir ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en mi primito Bells? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada-

_ ¿Será porque soy tu mejor amiga, desde los siete años y jamás nos presentaste? –dije sarcástica-

_ OH… ¿así que es eso? –dijo Jasper y yo asentí-

_No debí haber dicho eso… -pensé- _

_ Vamos Alice.. –empezó Jasper sarcástico- ¿Qué no es obvio a donde quiere llegar Bella? –él rió y Alice y yo lo miramos desconcertadas- No, Bella –continuó mi sarcástico amigo- Ed, no tiene novia –finalizó y yo me puse roja de vergüenza-

Ambos rieron.

_ Y nunca la tendrá. Edward no está hecho para tener novia –dijo Alice poniéndose seria de golpe-

_ ¿A si? –pregunté sin entender-

_ Si, por eso es que peleamos la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabe valorizar a las mujeres –dijo empezando a enojarse-

_ Amor –empezó Jasper con voz tranquilizadora- Verás que ahora no es tan así Ali, Edward camb…

_ ¡Edward es un cretino con las mujeres desde que nació y nunca va a cambiar!

Me quede boquiabierta, nunca había visto a Alice así. Realmente se sentía frustrada por lo de su primo. Aunque según Alice, Edward, su primo es un cretino; mis ganas de conocerlo no disminuyeron.

_Llegamos a casa –dijo Alice ya tranquila, mientras el "El Rey del Sarcasmo", Jazzie, estacionaba el auto, ellos se besaron y bajamos-

La casa de Alice era preciosa, alejada del ruido, grande, espaciosa, rodeada de naturaleza, con ventanales enormes y decorativos. Yo siempre soñé con una casa así.

Entramos y estaba Esme en la puerta…

_ ¡Bella! –dijo abrazándome, Esme era la persona más cariñosa, sensible, pacífica y buena que hay en el mundo-

_ ¡Esme! –le devolví el abrazo-

_ Que bueno que te quedas a dormir este fin de semana con nosotros -dijo sonriendo-

_ Ma, -dijo Alice- no sabemos con exactitud cuanto tiempo, eso depende de Bella –yo la miré con una mueca de: Alice cállate-

_ No hay problema, para mi Bella es otra hija más –dijo Esme-

_ Gracias, es que Alice.. para levantarme el animo.. hace cualquier cosa –sonreí-

_ Si tengo una buena hija –Esme miró a Alice con ojos vidriosos-

_ Tiene una excelente madre y una buena familia –dije con mis comisuras alzadas-

_ Gracias, igual no te descuentes, vos también sos parte de esta familia-

_ Gracias, Esme –la abracé-

_ Yo siempre voy a ser tu madre del corazón -dijo abrazándome más fuerte-

Entramos y Carlisle se acercó a saludar…

_ Hola Bella, –saludó Carlisle- el es Emmett, el mejor amigo de mi hijo, Edward –este sonrió-

_ ¿Enana? –gritó Emmett sorprendido al igual que yo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me alzó a upa-

_ ¿Emmett? ¡Estas enorme! –dije cuando me bajó-

_ Si, lastima no poder decir lo mismo de vos, –rió-

_ ¿Disculpen, se conocen? –preguntó Alice-

_ Si, -respondí entusiasmada- con este mismo grandulote me pasé horas y horas de mi niñez –reí-

_ Bella, aparte de ser una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, era mi vecina, éramos como hermanos –ambos nos miramos con ternura y volvimos a reír-

_ Que bueno volverte a ver enana –dijo Emmett-

_ Bueno, ya que ustedes ya se conocen. Bella, quiero presentarte a mi hijo Edward… -dijo Esme entusiasmada tanto o más que yo, por fin lo voy a ver-

Esme me guió hacia la cocina aunque ya conocía el camino y vi al mismo chico del Breos y del boliche, frente a mi.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como 5 minutos consecutivos. Alice, se puso detrás mío…

_ ¿Qué pasa, Bella? –me susurró Alice al oído-

_ ¿Vos? –dije con una voz cargada de sentimientos : vergüenza, felicidad, enojo y tristeza-

_ Vos sos… -dijo Edward, yo asentí lentamente-

_ Bella… ¿conocías a mi primo? –dijo Alice desconcertada-

_ Por lastima… -susurré para que solo Alice y Edward escucharan- Así que Cullen… eh –dije con furia- Creo que no hay nada nuevo acá -dije enfadada-

_ Definitivamente, no lo hay –dijo Edward enojado-

Me di media vuelta y salí de la cocina.

_No__ lo entiendo. El chico guapísimo del bar, que me encandilo, el mismo chico de la disco, que me fascinaba, y el primo de Alice, el famoso mujeriego…_

_Yo sabía que él chico de Breos era el mismo de la otra noche, pero.. jamás en mi vida habría imaginado siquiera que fuera nada menos que el mismísimo Edward Cullen –_pensé-

_ ¡Bella!- dijo Alice- ¿me podes explicar de donde conoces a Edward? –dijo enfadada-

_ El chico de Breos, de ojos encandilantes, es tu primo. Y el chico de la disco, de seductora personalidad, también lo es.

_ ¡No!, ¿estas bromeando, verdad? –dijo Alice, yo negué con la cabeza - Y… ¿Por qué estas enojada con él, si lo encontraste? –pregunto confundida y sonriente- Esta bien es un mujeriego pero…

_ Pero hay algo que no te he contado… -baje la mirada al piso-

_ ¿Qué? –pregunto Alice, sentándose a mi lado-

_ Tu primo, en la disco, después de susurrarme en el oído lo del bar… me beso la comisura de mi labio –me enrojecí completamente y cuando subí la mirada, vi a Alice que por poco se le cae la mandíbula-

_ ¿¡Que Edward, hizo que! –chilló Alice, le tapé la boca antes de que llamara la atención de todos-

_ Si, pero ¡shh! –dije preocupada- no puedes decir nada

_ Mira vos, que desubicado resulto me primito, eh… -rió Alice y yo reí con ella- Se que tuvo sus aventuras cuando iba en la secundaria y en parte de la universidad. Pero …

_ Por eso no le quiero hablar tengo vergüenza, y se me ocurrió hacerle pensar que lo deje plantado por que me pareció una desubicación lo que hizo –Alice me miro como si estuviera hablando chino- Y hasta que no me pida disculpas seguiré así, y no tenes permitido hacer comentarios –sonreí. Ella, simuló coserse la boca en chiste y reí-

_ Por mi esta bien, me gustaría que vos seas su "imposible" –dijo Alice emocionada-

_ Voy a dejar mis bolsos a tu cuarto –dije, me levante y fui-

Estaba ya en el cuarto piso de la casa, cuando pasaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Alice, me tomaron por detrás me taparon suavemente la boca, con la otra mano la cintura y me entraron en un cuarto. Era Edward. Cerró la habitación con llave.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Ahora me encontraba encerrada en una habitación con llave con Edward.

_ Ahora vamos a hablar.. -dijo metiéndose las llaves en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón -

_ ¿Qué haces, Edward? –pregunte enfadada-

_ Para. No me ataques, solo quiero que hablemos…- dijo -

_ No hay nada que hablar, -respondí-

_ Mira se que estas enojada, por haberte dejado plantada, pero cuando fui me quede esperándote a ver si volvías y después de una hora me fui –dijo mirando hacia el piso-

_ ¿Qué vos, me dejaste plantada… a mi? –repetí incrédula-

_ Si y estoy muy apenado –dijo tomándome de la mano-

Mi corazón se acelero y piernas temblaban, me sentía tan frágil, tarada, como me podía sentir esto por él, justo él.

_ Vos no me dejaste plantada –dije con un hilo de voz y sin sacarle la vista de encima-

_ ¿A no? –preguntó confundido levantando una ceja-

_ No, yo te planté a vos… -dije sin sacarle la vista de encima ya casi no parpadeaba-

_ Yo me quedé dormido y fui a Breos y te esperé una hora… pero no apareciste –susurró atrayéndome más a él yo me aparte de el bruscamente-

_ Suéltame, tu no me dejaste plantada a mi porque yo no iba a ir. ¿Puedes entenderlo? –dije enojada-

_ ¿Porque no irías? –dijo dubitativo atrayéndome hacia él nuevamente, en un agarre más fuerte del anterior para que no se suelte- En Breos no me sacabas los ojos de encima… Decime que no te gusto ni un poquito y te dejo tranquila.

_ Edward yo… -tartamudeé, estaba nerviosa-

No pudo evitar sonreír. Corrió mi mano plantada en sus labios, me tomó entre sus brazos entrelazando sus dedos en mi pelo, me acercó lentamente y me miró a los ojos con deseo. Yo estaba desorbitada.

Edward POV

La iba a besar, cuando la enana entrometida empezó a llamar a Bella.

_ ¿Bella, estas acá? –pregunto Alice golpeando la puerta preocupada-

Bella ni bien escucho a mi inoportuna prima me soltó de inmediato.

_ Eh… si, -dijo haciéndome señas para que me escondiera de bajo de la cama-

_ No –dije en susurro, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza-

_ ¡Edward! –susurró con una vocecita enfadada-

Gire mi cabeza hacia ella me fui acercando a su oído lentamente, vi que a ella se le dificultaba respirar y sonreí. Al llegar a su oído susurre…

_ No, y no harás nada para obligarme –dije chistoso, provocándola-

_ ¿A, si? –dijo desafiante, acercó sus labios a los míos y susurro..

_ Si te metes debajo de la cama, seré buena contigo –dijo con una voz seductora-

Yo me quede duro al tener sus labios y calido aliento tan cercanos a los míos, y cuando reaccioné para retrucarle estaba debajo de la cama,_ ¡Diablos!, ¿Cuándo llegué aquí?_-pensé, mientra Bella trataba de abrir la puerta con llave, chisté para llamar su atención y revoleé la llave para que abriera la puerta-

_ Bella –entro Alice enojada- ¿Por qué te tardaste?

_ Por nada –dijo Bella nerviosa- Vamos –concluyó-

_ NO, -dijo mi prima- contame, ¿Cómo vas a hacer con Edward?

__ _Em… -dijo Bella mirando el piso- Alice, es mejor que sigamos esta conversación abajo, si no nos ven pronto nos van a venir a buscar… –susurró para que yo no la oyera, pero no le funcionó-

_ ¿Qué?, pero… Bella, ¿Por qué estas susurrando?, estamos solo nosotras aquí… -dijo Alice confundida-

_ Es que… -Bella no sabia que decir- me gusta hablar así –mintió y Alice no le creyó pero, se la dejó pasar-

_ OK, en fin ¿Vamos? –preguntó al fin la enana- ¡Ah!

Ya que estoy acá quiero agarrar algo_. _

_Hay no…__ -_iba a estornudar, para no hacer ruido, quise casar mi mano de debajo de mi cuerpo pero al moverme me di la cabeza con el caño de la cama- La puta ma… -dije, y antes de terminar me tape la boca con mi mano derecha-

_ ¿Edward? –dijo Alice-

_ Bella, yo también estoy esperando que le respondas a Alice –dije tratando de safar, mientras salía de debajo de la cama-

Bella se tapó la cara con ambas manos, Alice nos miraba a los dos enojadísima-

_ ¿Y..?-dijo seria cruzándose de brazos y golpeteando su pie contra el piso, Bella y yo nos mirábamos incrédulos-

_ Y… eso mismo digo yo. Edward –dijo Bella culpándome- ¿Qué hacías debajo de la cama? ¿Cuándo entraste?... Ay mira, ¡Largo de aquí! –me dijo "enfadada" y cuando iba a salir Alice me frenó…-

_ Quieto… -dijo- ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?, ¡Ya, quiero una explicación!

_ Yo… -baje mi mirada como el buen actor que soy- Yo, me metí a hablarle a Bella, pero me acobardé y justo cuando iba a salir vos golpeaste la puerta, pero ella nunca supo que yo estaba debajo de la cama –mentí-

Bella me miro tierna, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar algunos pensamiento y endureció la mirada y bufó.

_ ¿Me puedo ir? –pregunté inocente-

_ Si, vete y cierra la puerta al salir –dijo Alice- No le creo ni una sola palabra, pero se que tengo poderes hipnóticos sobre vos Bella y vas a decirme la verdad –escuché decir a Alice cuando salí, como era de esperarse, yo estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo-

_ Y-yo…- Bella tartamudeó y tragó en seco-

_ Bella, -dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia- solo quiero que me contestes una cosa –yo miré por la cerradura y cuando iba a salirme porque, está mal espiar a las personas. Pero algo que dijo Alice me detuvo…- ¿Te gusta mi primo? –preguntó y yo quería escuchar su respuesta así que seguí espiando-

_ Em… yo… -dijo en susurro casi inaudible- no, pero por favor Alice recién lo conozco, ¿Cómo me puede gustar? –saltó Bella-

_ Bella, decime la verdad… -amenazó Alice, iba a contestar pero algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió-

_ Edward, mi amigo, ¿Que haces ahí? -gritó Emmett y las chicas se dieron cuenta que las espiaba-

_ ¡Edward! -gritaron en coro-

Yo me quede mudo, salí corriendo y me encerré en el baño con Emmett.

_ ¡Te voy a matar!, ¿Por qué diablos gritaste de esa manera, estando yo a unos pocos centímetros? –chillé furioso-

_Lo siento, veo que te interrumpí en algo importante -me dijo con una mueca picarona- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo atrás de la puerta, Edward? -rió-

_ No es de tú incumbencia lo que este haciendo yo –dije frustrado y enojado-

_ Edward, ¿Por qué te alteras tanto, amigo? –dijo Emmett palmeándome la espalda- estas mas alterado que con la chica de Breos.

_ A ver –dije ya exasperado- Bella._. es_ la chica de Breos

-A Emmett no se la cayo la mandíbula de suerte-

_ ¡No!... –dijo confundido, yo asentí- ¿Así que Bells es la muchacha bonita, que te estuvo volviendo loco?

_ ¡Si, si, pero shh! No grites tanto, Emmett.

_ Okey, pero este es tu problema no el mío –dijo dándose vuelta para salir del baño, dejándome solo-

_ ¡Edward! Exijo que abras la maldita puerta de una vez –chilló Bella junto con Alice, ambas igual de furiosas-

_ No, no,_ tu_ me metiste en esto y tu conmigo te quedas. Hasta que se resuelva –dije tomando a Emmett por el hombro amenazándolo, Emmett solo bufó-

_ Okey... –dijo mi amigo sentándose en el inodoro. Emmett se quedó pensativo por un momento- Entonces… -habló de repente- ¿Bella también es la chica de High Society? –yo solo asentí- Ah… Con razón está furiosa, si la dejaste plantada –dijo sonriendo a lo que negué con la cabeza-

_ No. Agarré a Bella por la fuerza y la encerré conmigo en el cuarto de mis papas para hablar. Ella me dijo que no fue, así que no la planté técnicamente. Pero… le pregunté si le gustaba y se puso nerviosa… ¿tengo alguna chancee?

_ Ed, -dijo Emmett poniéndose serio, no cual no sucede muy seguido- Tu, tienes novia, en Inglaterra y por más de que seas mi amigo no voy a dejar que lastimes a Bells.

_ ¡Tanya! Me había olvidado de mi nena –dije sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón para llamarle y Emmett negó con la cabeza y salió del baño- Emmett… -llame para reclamarle pero justo atendió Tanya- Hola Tanya

__ Bebe, te tardaste días en llamar. ¿Estabas en algo más interesante? _–si, en la conquista de una pequeña de ojos chocolate-

_ No bebe, ya sabes… Familia, ayudar a mi papá en el trabajo y ese tipo de cosas. Estaba contando los minutos para poder llegar a casa y llamarte –mentí-

__ ¿A si? ¿Y como esta la familia? A la cual nunca me presentaste…_ -Tanya siempre quiso conocer a mi familia, para hacer de nuestra relación algo "oficial". El hecho es que no quiero nada tan serio con ella. La quiero, es guapa; si, muy guapa, es ultra sexy y es el tipo de mujer que todo hombre quiere y no la voy a dejar por una calentura del momento con una nena.

_ Si. Veras, amor, ya te he explicado millones de veces que mi familia es complicada. Y que para que la conocieras, te dije antes quería estar preparado yo. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación?– la verdad es que odio mentirle a Tanya, pero esto no es mentir… ¿A quien engaño? Si, es mentir. Pero a veces con ella no me queda de otra-

_ _Si, si. Siempre la misma excusa, el hecho es Eddie, que tu nunca estas preparado y yo quiero que lo nuestro sea algo mas… ¿Cómo decirlo? Formal._

_ Si cielo, yo también quiero que lo nuestro sea formal, pero necesito tiempo, ¿puedes dármelo?

__ Si, mi amor. Ay bebe, te extraño tanto…_

___ Yo también cariño –mentí nuevamente-

_ ¿Cuando estarás devuelta?

_ Contando el trabajo, la visita a mis padres –y la conquista de Bella- Yo diría… tiempo indefinido.

_ _¿Indefinido? Ay amor, trata de aligerar los trámites, si _–me pidió-

_ Tanya, mi familia no es un trámite. Pero trataré de no tardarme… mucho –finalicé para que me dejara en paz-

__ Si, lo se… Bueno, no sabes. Hoy fui a la pelu y me corte las puntas, también me hice el maniquiur, además me compre una remera que…_

___ ¿Qué dices mama? ¿Qué esta la comida? Bueno, ya voy… Cielo debo cortarte. Adiós – colgué y luego suspiré. Ahora recuerdo porque no quiero nada serio con ella por más de que sea hermosa, su personalidad, es insoportable… Que la familia, que sus uñas, que el trabajo, que no la llamo, que la ropa y bla, bla, bla; es realmente molesta-

En verdad estaba arto de estar encerrado en el baño así que me fijé si aun las chicas estaban afuera.

_ Bella, Alice –llamé pero nadie contesto. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que había pasado casi una hora en el baño. Las chicas ya se deben haber cansado de esperarme así que salí. Efectivamente, no había nadie. Empecé a caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo, cosa de no hacer ruido.

_ Edward –llamo mi madre, que hizo que casi me de un paro cardíaco- Está la cena..

_ Ya voy –grité-

Baje las escaleras silenciosamente. Ya estaban todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Alice y a Bella.

_ Buenas noches –salude a los presentes, Alice y Bella me echaban miradas asesinas, Rosalie ayudaba a mi madre con la comida y Jasper, Emmett y mi padre hablaban sobre, creo que autos o algo así-

_ Ven hijo toma asiento –mi asiento estaba junto al de Jasper en frente de Bella-

_ Hijo –dijo mi padre- Mañana necesito tu ayuda en el hospital. ¿Crees poder ir?

_ Claro Carlisle, ¿A que hora?

_ Temprano, el hecho es que hay un caso de un niño muy particular que quiero que veas –dijo mi padre a lo que asentí-

Yo estudiaba en Inglaterra, iba a ser mi segundo año en la universidad. Ahí me especializo en pediatría como mi padre. Y el siempre me anda ayudando con algunos temas, también cuando vengo a Forks que no suele suceder a menudo, el me muestra cosas sobre el hospital. Carlisle es mi ejemplo a seguir, realmente lo admiro.

_ Muy bien, entonces me iré a la cama temprano… Este salmón está riquísimo mama –le halagué-

_ No lo hice yo, lo hizo Rose –dijo mama y yo bufe-

_ ¿Retiras lo dicho? –preguntó la egocéntrica de Rosalie y yo asentí. Pero luego de una mirada seria de parte de Carlisle, reprendiéndome, hablé nuevamente-

_ No, Rossie. Sigue estando rico, ¿donde lo compraste? –pregunte apropósito. La vi pensar durante unos momentos y luego habló-

_ Emm… Este lo hice yo, pero dile a Tanya que si no quiere arruinarse las uñas cocinando hay lugares donde lo venden barato –mi cara se endureció de golpe. _Emmett te voy a matar_- ¿Le dirás _Eddie_? –siempre odie que me llamaran así, creo que es porque Tanya me lo dice la mayor parte del tiempo-

Emmett, seguramente abrió su bocota con la insoportable de Rosalie. Como el siempre estuvo detrás de ella, y ella nunca le dio bola, creo que el todavía intenta hacer lo necesario para conquistarla-

_ Gracias, se lo diré –dije y todo quedó en silencio-

_ Dime Bella, ¿Te contó Alice que irá a Texas contigo este año? –preguntó mi padre rompiendo el silencio-

_ Si, estoy muy contenta. Estudiar diseño de indumentaria siempre fue el sueño de Alice, ella se da mucha maña para eso. Lo que no se es si va estar en mi mismo edificio ya que yo estudio reportaje –dijo Bella con algo de timidez-

_ Yo me decidí de ir a Texas porque en Inglaterra tardo más en recibirme, por el año que agregan de base en el tema. Aparte quiero estar cerca de mi familia, de Jazzie y de mi mejor amiga, claro está –dijo Alice efusiva-

_ Yo creo que también influye el hecho de que si a Eddie le va todo bien, viene para acá. Y allá estarías sola –dijo Rosalie-

_ ¿Edward vendrá acá? –pregunto Alice desconcertada-

_ Si, enana. Eso creo, pero primero tengo que resolver unos temas allá –dije yo enojado y lo fulminé a Emmett con la mirada y el puso cara de no saber nada-

_ Edward, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías aquí a ejercer tu carrera? –dijo mi padre desconcertado-

_ Porque todavía no es nada seguro. Depende de cómo me organice –dije serio-

Después de eso, la cena paso más rápido de lo que esperaba. Al llegar a su fin, decidí que era hora de matar a Emmett.

_ Emmett, amigo, tenemos que hablar… ahora –dije serio con voz amenazadora-

_ ¿Ahora, Ed? Porque me había pedido… –pero no lo deje que escapara-

_ Si, ahora.

_ Lamento decepcionarte, Eddie, pero Emmett me va a acompañar a casa esta noche, ¿no Emmett? –dijo Rosalie y yo fulminé a Emmett con la mirada-

_ Si, lo siento Ed. Hablamos en otro momento.

_ No puede acompañarte Jasper –dije realmente molesto-

_ No –dijo Rosalie con una malvada sonrisa plantada en su rostro- Él se queda un rato más.

_ Aparte, hermanito, vos ahora tenes que darnos unas cuantas explicaciones –dijo Alice apareciendo en escena inesperadamente. Yo, estaba en problemas-

_ Alice –balbuceé-

_ Bella está ayudando a mamá a levantar la mesa, pero de mi no vas a escapar Edward.

_ Bueno… nosotros nos vamos –dijo Emmett, mientras le extendía la chaqueta a Rosalie- Suerte amigo –me susurró Emmett-

_ La necesitará –finalizó mi diabólica hermanita, mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una explicación- Ahora, dime. ¿Qué es lo que hacías espiando detrás de la puerta? Y quiero la verdad.

_ La verdad… la verdad es que sí, las estaba espiando. Porque las escuché hablando sobre mi, y quería saber si…

_ Alice, ¿vamos a salir a tomar algo o me voy para mi casa? –dijo Jasper, apareciendo en el momento justo-

_ ¿Vamos a salir? –pregunto Bella llegando al lado de Alice-

_ A, si, sobre ese tema… hoy Jasper compro dos boletos para el teatro de trasnoche, para ver la comedia de la que tanto te hable, Bells. Y es la última función. ¿Te molestaría quedarte sola en mi casa por… dos horas? –dijo Alice-

_ No, no hay problema. De todos modos me voy a dormir rápido estoy muy cansada.

_ Gracias Bells, eres la mejor –dijo mi efusiva hermana abrazando a Bella como si nunca más la fuera a ver- Y tu jovencito –dijo mi hermana acusándome con un dedo y poniéndose seria de repente- no te salvas de mi aún.

_ Lo que digas –dije dándome vuelta para ir a mi habitación-


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella POV_

Estaba acostada en mi cama, dando vueltas y vueltas porque no podía conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Edward venía a mi mente una y otra y otra vez. Ya estaba un poco fastidiosa. Aparte eran como las dos de la madrugada y Alice no volvía de su cita con Jasper. Ya no sabia que hacer para poderme dormir así que, me abrigué con una camperita finita color negra y bajé a la cocina por un vaso de leche, eso siempre me ayudó, desde chiquita.

Salí del cuarto silenciosamente para no despertar a Esme y a Carlisle, baje la escalera de puntitas, estaba todo oscuro, y como era de esperarse resbalé en el penúltimo escalón.

_ ¡Awu…! –me queje-

_ ¿Bella? –Preguntó una voz aterciopelada que se acercaba a mi en la oscuridad, con gran agilidad-

_ ¿Edward? –dije realmente sorprendida-

_ ¿Estas bien? –me dijo ayudándome a pararme-

_ Si –ni bien apoyé mi pie derecho un gemido de dolor se escapo entre mis labios-

_ No, se ve que no estas bien. Déjame ayudar –dijo tomándome por la cintura, y pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cuello-

Ante este gesto, mi corazón se disparó a latir alocado y mis mejillas tomaron un tinte rosado, delatándome. Suerte que estaba todo oscuro.

_ No, yo puedo –dije soltándome y al dar un paso, apoyé mal el pie y caí pero nunca llegue al piso porque Edward me agarró antes-

_ Vamos Bella no seas cabeza dura. Venga, vamos a la cocina, te pondré hielo – dijo ayudándome a caminar-

_ Yo solo quiero un vaso de leche, he irme a la cama –protesté-

_ Mira, te doy hielo y ahí haces lo que quieras. Pero dejame que te de algo para el dolor, aunque sea.

_ Bueno –dije mientras rodeaba mis ojos-

Edward me ayudó a acomodarme en una de las sillas del desayunador. Busco el hielo, me lo dio con un trapo de cocina, y me sirvió un vaso de leche tibia y me la dio. El se sirvió otro vaso para él y se paró delante mi y me sonrió ladinamente antes de empezar a tomar, yo miraba el piso para no tener que verle la cara y no sonrojarme o ponerme tarada.

Examiné a Edward con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, gracias a la luz de la luna que se escabullía por las ventanas de la cocina. Vi que Edward solo traía como pijama un par de pantuflas negras, pantalón gris y de arriba estaba en cuero. Me detuve a admirar su pecho, bien formado. Luego seguí por su rostro masculino hasta llegar a sus preciosos ojos verdes, donde me decidí quedar.

Edward, al ver que lo miraba sonrió burlón.

_ ¿Que?

_ Bella, tu en serio eres torpe. Hace 5 minutos que te estas volcando la leche sobre la campera y ni te diste cuenta –rió suavemente-

Al mirar para abajo, mi campera fina color negra terminó empapada de leche. _¡Que vergüenza!_

_ ¡Ay! –susurré y tome el trapo de cocina para limpiar el abrigo-

_ ¿No puedes estar ni 5 minutos sin que te pase algo, verdad? –rió roncamente-

_ Al parecer no. Soy torpe desde que tengo memoria, vivo pasando vergüenza delante de la gente –dije concentrada mientras me limpiaba-

De pronto Edward colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levanto lentamente mi mirada. Al notar la cercanía te nuestros rostro y es que estaba acorralada por su cuerpo y el desayunador.

Al ver que su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el mío corrí mi cara antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente.

_ No sabia que vendrías a trabajar a Forks.

_ No, y nadie en mi familia debería saberlo… Emmett tiene la boca muy floja.. –dijo enojado-

_ Pero si fue Rosalie quien lo dijo en la mesa –dije sin entender su enojo con mi amigo. Y vi como Edward tensaba la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de Rosalie-

_ Si, pero solo porque Emmett se lo contó –finalizó y yo asentí al entender-

_ ¿No te cae bien Rosalie, no?

_ ¡Ja! No la odio, pero tampoco me agrada… Ni yo a ella. Así que creo que es cuestión de piel.

_ No te creo eso, algún motivo a de haber para que se lleven tan mal.

_ Sabes Bella, que los Hale son muy amigos de mis padres y al Alice y Jasper ser novios, también querían que lo fuéramos Rosalie y yo. Pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo… -Edward miraba a la nada con cara pensativa-

Yo me quede observando su rostro duro como el mármol, que a la luz de la luna se veía mas hermoso que de lo común.

Un ruido de llaves nos sobresalto. Y la sombra de Alice apareció entrando en el hall. Ella no podía verme con Edward.

_ Edward –le susurré- No nos puede ver juntos… Me esconderé tu distráela para que pueda subir a mi habitación.

_ Bien pero… me debes una.

_ Esta bien, tu solo… hazlo.

_ Alice –llamo Edward ni bien yo me encontraba a salvo detrás de la heladera-

_ ¿Edward? ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

_ No podía dormir y vine por un vaso de leche tibia –dije Edward mientras yo me escabullía hacia las escalera, en puntas de pie- Quería hablarte sobre lo que paso hoy con Bella –al escuchar mi nombre, me detuve inmediatamente en uno de los escalones, pero en seguida seguí caminando – En realidad yo me quede escuchando pero luego iba a salir porque me sentía mal hasta que… -Edward siguió hablando con Alice pero ya no podía seguir escuchando la conversación. Así que entre a mi cuanto, y me acosté a dormir-

Caí en un sueño profundo al instante.

"_Esa noche me encontraba en un bosque, húmedo y frío, obviamente el bosque de Forks. Estaba corriendo desesperadamente por mi vida, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas imparable mente. Pero sentía que no solo estaba preocupada por mi, por algo.. o alguien más. Huía de algo pero no sabia de que, el bosque se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro, y ya no veía ni por donde caminaba, hasta que me tropecé con una rama y caí, cerré mis ojos fuerte mente y lo ultimo que pensé fue en dos gemas verdes esmeraldas y un fondo negro. Ahí fue cuando sentí, el suelo, un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y.." _Me había despertado Alice, de un almohadonzazo.

_ ¡Bella! –chilló ésta- ¿Tanto ibas a tardar en despertar?

_ ¡Alice! ¿No tienes otra forma de despertarme que no sea golpeándome? –dije furiosa-

_ Si

_ ¿Y entonces…? –sonrió-

_ Es divertido hacerte enfadar.

Rodeé mis ojos hasta posarlos en el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la mañana.

_ ¿10:00 de la mañana, un Sábado? –volví la vista a ella- Esta loca –pronuncie, y me tapé nuevamente con mi frazada-

_ Bella, arriba –dijo destapándome, la fulmine con la mirada, bufé, y me volví a tapar. Ella me destapo una vez más, y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso-

_ Alice, no se vos, pero yo estoy demasiado cansada como para levantarme ahora… así que si no te molesta… -me tapé fuertemente, y agarré la sabana cosa de que no me vuelva a destapar-

_ No entiendo, ayer te dormiste re temprano… Yo me dormí después que vos y todavía queres seguir durmiendo. Levántate o no te cuento un secreto… -canturreó para disimular su amenaza-

_ La verdad no me importa –mentí-

_ ¿A no?

_ No.

_ ¿Tampoco si te trata de Edward? -¡_MALITA! Me había atrapado, pero yo soy muy terca y no daría el brazo a torcer-_

_ Sigue sin importarme –finalicé aún con la frazada tapando mi cabeza-

_ Bien, buenas "noches", entonces, Bellita –sonrió malévola-

Trate de pegar un ojo pero la maldita de Alice me dejo la cabeza en otro tema… Edward. Así, como siempre, me puse a dar vueltas, y vueltas en la cama. Alice me conocía bien, ella sabía perfectamente que cuando daba vueltas en la cama era porque no podía dormir, y ella sabía que era por lo de Edward.

_ Bien –dije arta y sacándome por fin la frazada de la cabeza y sentándome en la cama-

_ ¿Pasa algo Bellita? –dijo irónica-

_ Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa Alice… me despabilaste –refunfuñé-

_ ¿A si? ¿Yo o Edward… te despabiló? – con eso colmo mi pastenca empecé a correrla por toda la habitación con una almohada-

Y así comenzó una divertidísima guerra de almohadas. Con Alice, saltábamos, corríamos y nos tirábamos cosas, y también una encima de la otra. Alice se paró en frente a mi con la puerta atrás, sabia que si daba un paso para atraparla, iba a escapar.

_ Alice –llame su atención para distraerla y cuando mi miro, le revoleé un almohadón. Ella fue rápida y al ver el almohadón se puso en cuclillas para esquivarlo. Todo fue en un instante, porque justo Edward entro en la habitación, y el almohadón aterrizo justo en su cara-

_ ¡Que estas haciendo! –gritó con voz ronza, de dormido, una voz, que ahora estaba furiosa-

_ Guerra de almohadas así - dijo pegándole otro almohadonzazo a Edward-

Él, todavía mas enojado le siguió el juego…

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Así? –dijo pegándole a Alice, fuertemente con un almohadón hasta tirarla en la cama.

De un momento a otro Edward se había metido en la pelea. Primero éramos todos contra todos, después éramos Alice y yo contra Edward pero al final Edward me convenció de traicionarla y así lo hice. Pero después también lo traicione a él. Ahora me encontraba corriendo por el cuarto. Alice y Edward hicieron una tregua de agotar sus energías en mi. Y así lo hicieron. Después de este acontecimiento nos encontrábamos los tres, panza arriba tirados en la cama riendo y recordando las mejores caídas.

Mi estómago rugió.

_ Creo que hay hambre –dijo Edward riendo y luego su estómago también rugió-

_ Creo que no soy la única –dije y el me sonrío dulcemente, a lo que yo, me ruboricé como una tarada y bajé mi vista al suelo-

_ Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Bajemos –dijo Alice levantándose de la cama, Edward y yo la seguimos.

Al bajar las escaleras nos topamos con Esme.

_ Al fin, yo sabia que estaban despiertos pero no entendía porque no bajaban –dijo sonriente y nos dio un beso en el cachete a cada uno-

_ Porque hubo un problemita, nuestra invitada no sabe que el horario del desayuno es limitado –dijo Alice yo no entendí porque su comentario-

_ Bueno, les deje todo en la mesa, tienen gran variedad, coman tranquilos. Alice después me lavas todo.

_ ¡Ay mamá! Pero no puedo, ya te dije que salgo con Bells, ¿No puede lavar Edward hoy? –dijo Alice un su muy conocido puchero-

_ ¿Qué? No, yo saldré con Jasper hoy, lava los trastos vos –dijo Edward mientras se servia un vaso de leche con chocolate-

_ Yo lavo –dije yo-

_ ¿¡Qué! Pero Bells… hoy tenemos salida de compras –dijo Alice en su papel de "nena caprichosa"

_ ¡Alice! -reprimió Esme- Es tu invitada…

_ No Esme por mi está bien, como vivo sola estoy acostumbrada, además lo hago desde pequeña ya que Charlie en una cocina causaría un caos, Esta bien, yo me encargo.

_ Bueno cielo, muchas gracias. En cuanto a ustedes dos –dijo Esme dirigiéndose a Edward y a Alice- Ya hablaremos de éste asuntito. Ahora debo irme al trabajo –le dio un beso a cada uno y partió-

_ Si iremos de compras, te lo aviso –dijo Alice. Insistiendo con el tema-

_ Alice, ve tu, a mi nunca me gustó ir de compras así que no iré, y no se discute.

_ Bella Marie Swan, ¿Quieres apostar?

_ Chicas, chicas, ¿Por qué mejor no van al cine?

_ ¡Si! Ay Edward, eres un genio –chilló Alice-

_ Lo se, lo se

_ Si, es una buena idea hay una película de acción que esta genial –dijo Emmett bajando las escaleras- ¿Puede venir Rosalie? –dijo con un brillo en un ojos-

_ Ajam –dijo Alice cruzada de brazos y golpeteando el piso con su pie- Primero será una película romántica, y segundo, no creo haberte invitado querido Emmett.

_ Vamos Alice, no seas mala, soy como el hermano que nunca tuviste –dijo Emmett en suplica-

_ ¿Disculpa, y que se supone que soy yo? –Edward se asomó con una ceja alzada-

_ Dije hermano Eddie –se burló Emmett y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, pero por su cara Emmett no se saldría con la suya esta vez-

_ Si, dejen ir a Emmie con ustedes chicas, el musculoso sin cerebro quiere aprovechar con Rose. Ya saben como se pone cuando la tiene cerca. Además es una buena oportunidad para que venga Jasper, Al –dijo Edward mientras le untaba queso a su tostada-

_ ¡Salida de parejas! -chilló Alice emocionada, mientras agarraba su celular- Pero yo se lo saque de las manos-

_ Alice… La única pareja aquí son Jasper y tu –dije calmadamente-

_ Gracias por tu voto de confianza hermanita –dijo Emmett, haciendo que todos rieran-

_ Bueno pero pronto Rose y Emm, estarán juntos y te buscaremos un novio Bella.

_ Ya entiendo porque tu comentario Emmett, parece que para Alice yo no soy su hermano –dijo dramáticamente mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria-

_ Claro que si tontito –dijo Alice abrazando fuertemente a Edward- También buscaremos novia para ti.

_ O por ahí terminen juntos -dijo Emmett antes de empezar a tomar y a hamacarse en la silla, Edward empujó una de las patas de la silla, después de que Emmett apoyara el vaso sobre la mesa y comenzaron a luchar-

_ ¿No pararan verdad? –pregunte mientras observaba como Edward intentaba hacerle una llave de lucha a Emmett y éste lo arrojaba sobre el sillón- Lindo ejercicio, para después de las facturas –dije, y Alice comenzó a reír-

_ Llamare a Jazzie –dijo sonriente- y a Rose –dijo en voz más alta, para que Emmett escuche, éste se distrajo, lo cual le dio ventaja a Edward-

_ Bueno, no me voy a quedar acá haciendo nada, lavaré –dije, antes de darme cuenta que estaba hablando sola, porque Alice estaba al teléfono con Jasper. Así que partí para la cocina-

Estaba lavando los platos mientras cantaba el estribillo de una canción que escuche el la radio, según Alice era "el gran Justin Bieber". Aunque para mi, me estaba mintiendo y era una mujer, lo que debo admitir es que sus canciones son muy pegadizas.

_ Baby, baby, baby ohhhhh… -canté-

Senti que alguien me observaba, así que me di vuelta y encontré a Edward, espiándome apoyado en la mesa con un vaso de agua en su mano y al verme rió.

_ ¿Que? –pregunté-

_ ¿Justin Bieber? –pregunto extrañado, pero divertido-

_ ¿Tu también? ¿Soy la única que no conoce a ese?

_ No, yo lo conozco porque es el favorito de Emmett, siempre lo pone en el auto –rió y yo lo seguí-

_ Y el gay eres tu –dije irónica mientras le daba la escalda a Edward nuevamente-

_Pensándolo bien, que Edward sea gay seria un gran desperdicio. Semejante hombre…_

Unas manos me rodearon la cintura y sentí como Edward me abrazaba y capturaba mi perfume.

_ ¿Qué haces? –dije insegura-

_ Quiero que nos llevemos bien.

_El plan, Bella, el plan, recuérdalo. No pierdas la cabeza, el es un mujeriego que esta tremendamente bueno, coño. ¿Porque tiene que ser tan lindo? Contrólate, Bella, respira. Y sácalo de aquí _– por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no obedecía lo que mi cerebro le decía, tenia que parar esto, antes de que se le valla de las manos-

_ Nos pueden ver –dije respirando agitada mente sentía que me estaba por derretir-

_¡Genial Bella! Con esto no le queres decir que se valla, sino que todo lo contrario, la cosa era que seas su imposible. No seas débil, es solo Edward. El dulce, sexy y mujeriego de Edward._

Al oír mi comentario sonrió. _Lo que sospeché._

_ Emmett se esta bañando porque estaba todo sudado por nuestra pelea de recién, yo iba a hacer lo mismo pero Alice tomo el otro baño, y ambos son de tardar así que veo que quedamos solo –dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que lo caracterizaba tanto. Yo respire hondo y me giré para quedar en frente a el, y a centímetros de su boca-

Me puse seria de golpe, deje de escuchar a mi corazón para escuchar a mi cabeza, que era la que me llevaría por buen camino.

_ Escucha Edward, yo no quiero… - iba a decirle que no se me acerque, que yo podía llevarme bien con el pero que no quería que se tome tales atrevimientos como hizo en el High Society. Yo definitivamente no era una mas. Pero me tuve que tragar mis palabras ya que su celular sonó y tuvo que atender-

_ ¿Me disculpas?

_ Adelante, contesta.

_ Gracias. _Hola… Hola, ¿Cómo estas?... Bien, yo por suerte bien… ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque preguntas?... No la verdad no mucho…Si, si… Si, amor, ya te dije que _–Edward se congelo a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que yo estaba ahí lavando los platos, y pude haber escuchando- _Si… a ver, un momentito _–dijo antes de irse a la sala y cerrando la puerta, cosa de que no pueda escuchar nada-

Pronto los baños estuvieron libre y Edward y yo nos fuimos a higienizar cada quien a su baño. Alice me eligió una ropa muy hermosa para mi gusto para ir a un simple cine, con amigos… y Edward.

Pronto llegaron Rosalie y Jasper con el almuerzo, comimos y partimos en los autos al centro comercial.

* * *

_Chiquiss! Les dejo este nuevo cap. espero que les guste. Dejenme reviews por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones, si les gusta el giro que va tomando la historia o no me avisan asi veo si me enfoco en terminar esta o empiezo otra que les guste mas. Muchas gracias por leerme, perdon que tarde en actualizar, pasa que tuve muchos problemas con la compu. Besos y espero que les guste._


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

_ Escucha Edward, yo no quiero… - iba a decirme algo, cuando sonó mi celular.. Era Tanya.

_ ¿Me disculpas?

_ Adelante, contesta.

_ Gracias. _Hola… Hola, ¿Cómo estas?... Bien, yo por suerte bien… ¿Qué que estoy haciendo? ¿Porque preguntas?... No la verdad no mucho…Si, si… Si, amor, ya te dije que___–Me congelé al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de que Bella estaba ahí lavando los platos, y pude haber escuchando- _Si… a ver, un momentito _–dije disimulando antes de irme a la sala y cerrando la puerta, cosa de que Bella no pueda escuchar nada-

"_Ahora si, hola.

_ Ay cariño, no te das una idea de lo aburridas que son mis vacaciones sin ti.

_Tanya, te juro que hago todo lo posible para volver lo más pronto que pueda, pero no hay caso. Creo que tendrás que esperar…

_ ¿Esperar? ¿¡Esperar!, ¿Y cuanto tiempo mas se supone que te debo esperar, ya me estoy hartando Edward, además si yo no te llamo tu ni si quiera te acuerdas de que existo? La verdad, no lo entiendo, NO quieres volver –no puedo… susurre con mi mandíbula tensa, por el tonito de su histérica voz de pitito- Bueno… como sea, no puedes, no quieres, tampoco accedes a llevarme a mi…

_ Escúchame bien Tanya, y escúchame con atención. Antes de venir a este viaje yo solo te avisé, que iba a ser muy complicado seguir con esto, por la distancia, por la familia, por todo. Ahora no me vengas a gritarme y a decirme que estas harta porque tu ya sabia que esto iba a pasar así que creo que el que se harto fui yo. Y por ahí no te llamo porque siempre me sales con lo mismo y ME ABURRES. Cuando llames para saludar y no para pelear, quizá te atenderé. Adiós –dije gritando, la verdad es que me tenia harto. Al colgar, revoleé mi celular contra la pared por la furia que tenia en aquel momento, haciendo que cayera detrás del sillón-

_ Edward –dije Emmett llamando mi atención- El baño está libre, yo solo asentí-

Un baño me haría bien, relajarme un poco, que el agua tibia recorra mi cuerpo.

Pronto llegaron Rosalie y Jasper con el almuerzo, comimos y partimos en los autos al centro comercial.

Bella estaba realmente hermosísima. Pero no se bien que le ocurría, trate de acercarme a ella, pero siempre se cambiaba de lugar, no cruzaba mirada alguna conmigo, nose… estaba rara.

_ No, no, no, y no. No entraré a esa tienda de ropa Alice –refunfuñaba Bella como una niña pequeña.

_Vamos Bells, será divertido –Bella rodeo los ojos-

_Pero no me comprarás nada, vamos –Alice dijo algo como "Yupi!" dando pequeños saltitos y corrió junto a Bella y a Rosalie a la tienda. Pero antes de entrar Rosalie se dio vuelta-

_ ¡Hey! Ustedes vallan por las entradas, NADA de acción –le tiro un beso a Emmett y entro a la tienda en busca de las demás-

_ Si piensa eso, esta equivocada –dijo Jasper muy serio-

_ Es tu hermana Jasper, no seas así, sino después será mala conmigo-dijo Emmett, tratando de que hagamos caso a Rosalie-

_ ¿Edward, vos que decís?

_ A mi realmente no me interesa, no se ofendan, pero ya sabes Rose y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… Así que cualquier cosa que la haga enojar por mi esta bien.

_ 2 contra vos, Emmett, perdiste.

_No, 2 a 2.

_ Alice le gustan las pelis de terror, 3 contra 2 ganamos. ¡Acción aquí vamos! –dijo Jasper como un niño de 8 años, a el realmente le encantaban las pelis de terror, las amaba-

Al llegar a boletería yo, me distraje viendo la cartelera, mientras la larga fila avanzaba. Al acercarnos mas se escucho un silbido por parte de Emmett, lo cual me hizo voltear.

_ ¿Vieron eso? –dije Emmett, que por poco babeaba su remera-

_ Yo le soy totalmente fiel a Alice, pero para mi despedida de soltero, contraten a ella –dijo Jasper desnudándola con la mirada-

Seguí su vista. Y vi como una chica con remera y gorra roja con el slogan del shopping, que le quedaba pintada al cuerpo marcando su perfecta figura y un cortísimo short que dejaba completamente al desnudo sus largas y bronceadas piernas, lo cual no era muy visible aquí en Forks, por el mal clima.

_ ¿No es hermosa? –dijo Jasper-

_Eh… Nada del otro mundo –dije dando vuelta los ojos y volviendo mi atención a la cartelera-

_ Edward, ¿Mes estas jodiendo? –Jasper y Emmett no lo podían entender-

_ No, a decir verdad he visto chicas mas lindas.

_ Edward, no me jodas, _tu eres el único soltero_, debes aprovechar –dijo y Emmett me miro, haciéndome acordar a Tanya. Pero inmediatamente saudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, no tenia cabeza ahora para pensar en ella-

_ Edward, reconoce que está bárbara –dijo Emmett-

_Si, lo está –acepté-

Pero al verdad que estaba toda quemada, lo cual a muchos les parecerá bonito, pero a mi no, a mi me encantan las chicas que son más bien de tez pálida. Además…

El ruido de la cabina de boletería que estaba libre me saco de mis pensamientos. Nos tocó justo con la chica de la gorra roja. Jasper sonrió al darse cuenta de eso.

_ Hola –dijo la chica a trabes de ese aparatito, pero el ruido que hacia el mismo no la dejaba trabajar, entonces la chica abrió la ventanita de arriba para poder vendernos la entrada-

_ Hola, buenas tardes señorita–dijo Jasper con voz seductora, guiñándole un ojo a la chica, a lo que Emmett comenzó a reír-

_ Seis boletos para: "Atrápame si puedes" –dije al ver que Jasper no reaccionaba y que Emmett se alejo para no reír en la cara de la chica-

_ "Atrápame me si puedes" –repitió la chica en forma más de pregunta levantando la y posando sus ojos en mi-

Al verme enmudeció, debería haberme puesto contento que a una chica tan linda le pasara eso solo con verme.

_ ¿Disculpe está usted bien? –pregunte-

_ Si, si. –dijo ruborizándose-

La verdad no me causo nada, ésta chica es hermosa, su pelo es marrón claro, mas tirando a rubio, ojos celestes profundos, nariz recta… Lo cierto es que al enmudecer, no me hizo sentir bien, mas bien incómodo, lo cual es raro, estando frente a una chica tan linda, a demás cuando enrojeció, no me causo nada, ni se comparaba, ese leva sonrojo con el de Bella.

_ Cada una está $28 –dijo la chica al ver que ahora yo me quede mudo, pero fue porque me hundí en mis pensamientos-

_ ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Ma.. ¿María? –dijo Jasper de la nada, leyendo el cartel que tenia la chica colgado de su remera. La chica asintió- Y María… ¿A que hora termina tu horario?

_ A las 7:00 PM

_ Uh… Que lastima yo no estaré aquí para esta hora, pero si quieres darme tu teléfono, tal vez salgamos en otra ocasión, yo invito.

_ No gracias. –dijo amablemente la chica, Jasper se decepciono y se fue a acompañar a Emmett a comprar pochoclos-

_ A vos si, te doy mi teléfono –dijo Seductoramente ella a mi, cuando me entregaba las entradas y su teléfono. Escuche como alguien tocía detrás de mi-

_ Eddie –dijo Bella dulcemente, cuando venia hacia mi y me abrazaba plantándome un beso en los labios-

La verdad no me gustara que me llamaran así, pero se lo perdone después del beso.

_Hola –dijo Bella a la chica le saco el vuelto- Gracias por esto, pero no lo necesita –dijo devolviéndole el papel donde estaba su teléfono- Adiós –dijo y me arrastró, literalmente, del la boletería-

Yo solo estaba ahí, parado, abrazando a Bella, con cara de tonto y en estado de shock.


End file.
